oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravinger Terell
Devil Fruit Researcher Scientist | residence = Unknown | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = Unknown | age = 36 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = December 29 | height = 186cm (6'3') | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = Snow-Snow Fruit | dfmeaning = Snow | dftype = }} Ravinger Terell, more commonly known under his alias of Fuyuki, is a high-ranking official of the ; and a man noted for his sense of justice and strong moral compass. Although he hunts down pirates, he has vowed to treat them with the respect they deserve as fellow human beings and prefers to end encounter with them without shedding blood. Due to being the child of a runaway slave, he is most notable for his great hostility towards the Slave Trade; and curses his inability to deal with it due to the overarching influence of the . He is also known for being a widely acclaimed researcher of , particularly in regards to the unusual phenomena known as Awakening, and a well-known scientist who keeps a lab onboard of his personal vessel. -type Devil Fruits are of particular interest for him, due to having eaten the himself. To this end, he's written and memorized extensive lists of all currently known Logia-types as well as the names and appearance of their last-registered owners. In Fuyuki's hands, the power of the Yuki Yuki no Mi; at first discredited as offering a lesser power in comparison to the has had its fullest potential unlocked for the very first time in history. With its full-potential being known to affect the world on a semi-global scale when wielded to its greatest extent, it is said that whenever Fuyuki sees fit to go all-out one fourth of the world is plunged into sudden winter, which lasts for weeks at the very least and has resulted in severe weather instability when it has occured in the past. Hurricanes, tornadoes and other forms of chaos forms in the wake of his battles, as nature struggles to right his foreign influence. Appearance A large and muscular man, Ravinger strikes an imposing figure that is rather at odds with his true personality. Hailing from the large island nation of Ekran, situated somewhere in the Grand Line, the man's descendance is difficult to miss because of his exotic blend of dark skin, white hair and red eyes -- peculiar traits unique to people of that island. Although his appearance has earned him more than his share of looks, Ravinger carries himself with a poise, dignity and certainty not found in most men. Ravinger Terell is considered by quite a few to be an attractive man, for many find his qualities pleasing if only because of how unusual they are. His face is well-sculpted, with a well-defined jawline, even cheeks and an overall shape that has just the right proportions to be called symmetrical. These pleasing features are then framed by white hair common to men of his homeland, with meticolously trimmed sideburns curving out to point at his fetching eyes. Ravinger keeps his hair swept back into a spiky ponytail, giving him a slightly wild appearance. Given the importance of his office, he goes to great lengths to always appear well-groomed and presentable, rarely failing to make a good first impression. Ravinger's personal clothing consists of a long dark blue coat with lines of white and white a ruffled collar; despite its appearance this material is very light and would offer no protection whatsoever against cold; being instead worn for the sake of his own identity. Above these garments he wears the standard Marine coat with the word justice inscribed on the back, as expected of a Marine Officer of his station. Naturally, despite his clothing, the weather is of no consequence to him, as no amount of cold can offer him the slightest discomfort. Personality Perhaps above all else, Fuyuki is an official who believes in fairness, to him, nothing is more telling of a governing body than how it treats its very worst. True justice to him is to fight those who oppose the law and endanger others for their own gain, while simultaneously keeping oneself to a far higher standard. Reasoning that if he were to resort to brutality and cruelty he would have no right to judge anyone, nor criticize their actions, in light of this Fuyuki is a staunch opponent of the system on moral grounds, likening it to forgiving petty criminals and undermining the core ideal of justice. Despite his views, Ravinger is a man who understands that the system can only be changed from the inside, and he is loyal to the cause of the marines despite its many flaws. Which he struggles to avoid when he goes about official business, resolving to treat even the most ruthless of criminals with the respect he'd show anyone else, even to the point of being willing to listen to their recounts of their actions for a clearer picture. Due to how the has dealt with matters in the past, he holds intense dislike for them and the very notion that six people can govern an entire world. Their willingness to condone the existence of terrible insitutions like further cements his already poor opinion about them, a prison he describes as being so barbaric that he'd like to arrest all of its staff for torture if he could. Claiming that the horrors perpetrated by the wardens and guards far exceed what most of the actual inmates have done, a belief in which has lead him to become something of a controversial figure within the upper echelons of the marines. Although his popularity as a superiour is great among younger and more idealistic recruits and officers. In Terell's eyes, there is no such thing as ; in fact, to him, the entire idea is simply an excuse to perpetrate a vicious cycle. While he realizes that the guilty must be punished, the punishment must always fit the crime, and the idea of absolute justice dehumanizes enemies. Which in turn justifies terrible actions such as slavery, torture and other gruesome actions by the government or its elected officials, indeed, in its name Fuyuki has found himself forced to perform actions he'd never do otherwise. Such as executing prisoners and other actions that will forever stain his soul, but even in light of these actions his desire for a better future where people understand and act according to values of compassion burns strong. Adversaries that meet their end at Ravinger's hands however do so in the most humane manner he can muster, with most of them losing conciousness almost immediately when he notices them and then drifting away into a silent death by hypothermia, a process that the man strives to make as peaceful as possible. There's great kindness in Fuyuki, and he takes responsibility for whatever collaterral damage he might cause in his quest to capture criminals and defend the world from those who'd seek to do it harm. For this reason, he is known for maintaining a minimalistic but extremely efficient approach to fighting, using abilities of lesser and more focused scope over applications of his overwhelming power that might lead to far-reaching consequences to innocents. Indeed, unlike some other high-ranking officials, Ravinger prioritizes the lives and well-being of civilians above that of capturing criminals, in this, he has many similarities to the late . And according to his superiours, many a pirate has taken advantage of this in the past, with some of them even labelling it as a weakness -- but to those Ravinger simply replies that respecting life is the greatest expression of justice there is, to be forced to kill is a measure of great personal failure, and so he expands his powers and experience to that end. Not to make them into tools of murder, but to empower them to the degree that he can deal with even the Yonko in a humane and benevolent manner. History Powers & Abilities As a high-ranking official within the marines, Ravinger Terell maintains authority over the thousands of marines below his station, and can command fleets of them to assemble on an island. He has command of his own battleship and frequently travels the new world with no issue, proving his strength by association with the many great threats of the region. In regards to his personal combat strength, Fuyuki is known to stand in the uppermost echelons of the marines, being described as a monster even by many fearsome pirate captains of the new world. His feats include plunging the entire new world into a sudden inexplicable winter simply by using his powers to their fullest potential, single-handedly fight and dismantle the entire fleet of an infamous Pirate Captain, alongside the Captain in question and prove victorious without any true hassle, to later execute all of these pirates in an instant when he received orders from a superiour to do so, reckoning that they couldn't house so many prisoners. Ravinger is also widely acclaimed for his research on Devil Fruits, particularly those of the Logia variety, and his extensive work on the subject of the rare phenomenon known as Awakening. Specifically attempting to find ways in which to discover the precise factors and requirements that lead to to this fascinating transformation of powers. As a well-known scientist besides, Ravinger Terell keeps a lab onboard of all the battleships that he uses, allowing him to identify foreign substances, conconct chemicals of use for his crew and analytically examine whatever strange things they might encounter in their journeys. Given his extensive study of Devil Fruits, and being someone who received the powers of a Logia at an early age, Ravinger is extraordinarily powerful, among the greatest users of Devil Fruits in their entire history, capable of amazing feats which few can match, much less surpass. When it comes to his physical prowess, he possesses a very strong body, capable of withstanding powerful blows and attacks that would easily kill even seasoned marines, and standing up with ease. Having a training regimen that focuses upon pain tolerance and durability in order to take precautions for the fact that he might be struck by physical attacks, and that a person powerful enough to get through his defenses is likely to be a monster just like him. Other than this, Ravinger is not a particularly strong physical combatant, being considered somewhat weak in comparison to others at his level of power. While this is considered to be dangerous to Logia-users, Ravinger's sheer mastery and expertise of his Devil Fruit makes this a non-issue. Devil Fruit Fuyuki ate the Yuki Yuki no Mi at a young age; and has since had almost thirty years to perfect its powers. Coupled with his innate intuition, intelligence and understanding of how Devil Fruits operate in general, Ravinger is easily one of the most powerful users of Devil Fruits in the entire world, having the capability to literally upset the natural order with the power at his command and affect world in truly profound ways should he desire to. Indeed, whenever he has been forced to exert his full potential the consequences have been dire, not only for his enemies but for entire continents. Noone understands the immense ramifications of misusing his powers better than Terell himself who has developed ways to focus his incredible power into applications of less scope. Ravinger has stated that as a researcher who specializes in the power Logia-types, that its the sworn duty of every user of these fruits to control their power effectively in ways which does not negatively impact the lives of innocents. His emphasis on controlling and refining his powers has lead to many breakthroughs, of particular note is the ability to use the powers of his Devil Fruit without requiring any physical movement or gesture of his hands to focus it, his power manifests as he desires it, wherever he desires it to. Adversaries are almost never able to even touch him, as seemingly impenetrable snowflakes manifest seemingly out of thin air, and icy winds bite into their exposed skin, further weakening them -- for anyone, even among the fighters of the New World to lay even a single finger on Ravinger Terell is an exceedingly rare occurence, so great is the extent of his defense. His lack of reliance on his hands coupled with the fact that he can produce limitless amounts of his element, means that there is nothing restricting the amount of actions he might make. This has been proven time and time again, the most famous example is him single-handedly defeating an entire fleet of pirates in the New World without lifting a single finger. Numbers are therefore completely meaningless to Fuyuki, and indeed, the troops of marines that are willing to follow him into battle often find themselves playing cards in their cabins while wondering if any of them really needed to be there. While the presence of Haki in the New World is pretty much universal, Fuyuki corrects those who feel renewed confidence upon seeing his Logia-derived powers that in order for Haki to be effective they need to actually land a hit on him. Something which the vast majority of fighters on the New World are simply put unable to accomplish, rendering their achievement entirely inconsequential. In the event that someone, whether by skill or miracle manages to do just that, they're in for an unpleasant surprise. For Ravinger has carefully woven a mantle of extreme cold around his body, which greatly punishes those who utilize their limbs for combat, such as martial artists and -users. For upon contact, that seething cold, indescribable by normal words seeps into their limbs and inflicts extremely severe frostbite, arms become unuseable almost immediately, especially vulnerable are the muscled limbs of well-toned individuals, which due to a lack of fat lose heat far more quickly. Without treatment, those who strike at Terell are often forced to amputate the afflicted body parts which quickly grow . Like most Logia-users, Ravinger has trained himself to turn intangible by reflex to incoming attacks, which when combined with his highly developed Kenbunshoku Haki renders it more or less impossible to conduct sneak attacks upon him. Should he discover a foe capable of putting up a fight despite his Cloak of Winter, he can always separate his body into a disembodied white mist in order to evade even Haki-imbued attacks with strict ease by splitting his body away from the attacks and reassimilating himself afterwards as normal. He might even launch an immediate counterattack in this state due to the flawless control over his abilities that he possesses, typically by turning himself into a raging whirlwind of ice cold air that siphons the remaining heat from his foe and thus making them lose conciousness almost immediately. It is a grave misconception held by many that because one fruit is lower on the order of magnitude than another that it is inherrently inferior. This is untrue, and an exceedingly dangerous notion, for while Ravinger admits that were he to meet a user of the who were at his level of power and relative skill; he'd find himself at a disadvantage in terms of raw power -- the true beauty of the Yuki Yuki no Mi is the vast range of applications to which it might be used. While the former is largely only capable of generating and manipulating solid ice, the latter can work across a much larger spectrum, allowing the user to create icy winds, blizzards, manipulate cold itself, and eventually achieve all that the former might through more roundabout means. As an example, Ravinger is capable of freezing moisture and people in much the same manner as the can; although it cannot be done instantenously, it can still be done fast enough to be of great use. He remarks that this approach is extremely effective and rendering previously unbreakable substances brittle, due to freezing them on a subatomic level, where even a casual blow might shatter them into a thousand pieces, although it took him many years before he could accomplish this. Given his flawless control over the powers of his Fruit, Ravinger is capable of manipulating thousands of snow particles with utmost precision, such as greatly increasing the size and density of specific snowflakes to truly stunning heights. Which he has used to perfect a secondary form of transportion involving the use of massive snowflakes that makes anything they carry the weight of freshly falling snow, almost weightless in other words. Through manipulating cold air and blizzards he can move these large objects across the sky and thus stealthily descend upon a pirate's crew hiding place without ever giving them the opportunity to prepare their defenses. Likewise, by experly reflecting light off of snow particles in the air that he summons, Ravinger is even capable of turning others and himself invisible at will, as well as create minor optical illusions. But perhaps the most noteworthy of his achievements in the field of Devil Fruit Utility is his ability to merge with existing snow in the area in a manner virtually identical to that of an Paramecia, making it exceedingly difficult to find his real body given that Terell's mere presence causes the surrounding area to be swept away in snow and blizzards. This ability extends even further, to the extent that it allows for an unusual form of teleportation, namely by allowing him to travel great distances without occupying the space inbetween, through the medium of snow. Fuyuki's respect for the lives of others naturally extends to his subordinates, and in situations where its suitable he prefers to create his own reinforcements from snow, manifesting either as towering Snow Golems rivalling the strength and size of or the far more modest-looking Snowmen, who are essentially clones of Ravinger who retain limited power over the abilities of the Yuki Yuki no Mi, enough to be more than a match for most of the weaker pirates in the New World. Adversaries have thought they'd had the advantage only to realize that they've been simply fighting a simulacrum of Ravinger Terell all along, where its desireable, the man is also known to these Snowmen to reinforce his own abilities, by assisting in controling and manipulating the element of Snow and all that it entails. Although they're very powerful in comparison to most similar techniques, the Snowmen disperse into snow if they're struck with a single potent blow, although the sheer cold they exude upon being struck often leaves severe frostbites on their destroyers. Like with the clones produced by the former Shichibukai known as , Ravinger is capable of speaking through these clones and have them act after a predetermined pattern, although their attack patterns are based upon a simple priority system and is easy to predict and counter. Winter's Cloak The New World is a place of epiphanies for those who have relied upon the peerless defensive properties of Logia-types as a crutch in battle. For in this last of the four oceans the amount of Haki users is extraordinary, and many foolish Logia-users meet their bane here. As a man who understands the need to ensure ones own survival, Ravinger Terell developed Winter's Cloak; an application of the Yuki Yuki no Mi that springs to life around him the moment he is engaged in combat, surrounding his body with a mantle extreme cold. Which forms a layer of dense ice above his skin to serve as makeshift armor against the Haki-imbued blows of his adversaries, absorbing a portion of the damage they would deal, and thus increasing his durability greatly. Given how the mere presence of the Winter's Cloak has a tendency of greatly weakening attacks made against him, this layer of frost armor is usually sufficient to negate attacks entirely without further defensive measures. However, the defensive prowess of the Winter's Cloak is twofold, that of direct defense and that of preventive defense. The latter is achieved due to the sheer amount of cold he radiates, which is so focused and concentrated so as to immediatly seep deep into the musculature of whomever is foolish enough to strike him. Chilling them with such potency that their limbs become unuseable almost immediately afterwards, blackened by extremely severe frostbites, which often neccessitate the afflicted limbs amputation unless it is treated. This process is even more brutal against skilled martial artists and muscular individuals, for their lack of surplus fat greatly increases the rate at which their bodies lose heat. Interestingly, the process is therefore less powerful against females than males for similar reasons, although not to any significant degree. But, even though it is a formidable defensive ability at its core, its offensive uses are likewise incredible, for its not at all neccessary for his target to strike him to feel winter's ruthless bite. Fuyuki's mere presence causes the temperature to drop steadily, and the closer the adversary the more intense the cold is, at regular fighting distance, merely mustering the strength to walk towards him is an effort that requires strong will, as their bodies already begin to undergo the process that eventually leaves to hypothermia. Tissues begin to freeze, and their bodies fight desperately to keep them warm, muscles grow weary and weak, knees buckle and eventually they can no longer support their own weight and fall over in the snow, quivering as their bodies makes preparations for death. Ravinger's kindness is worthy of note, for he rarely kills his enemies and he frequently carries around medicine and remedies to treat hypothermia-related complications. Treating them while they're unconcious to minimize the potentially cruel effects of his Devil Fruit. In exchange for most of its defensive properties, he can choose to expand the range of his Winter's Cloak greatly to cover a much wider area, so as to be able to deal with a much greater number of enemies. But this is an application he only uses when he faces multiple weaker opponents who is confident he could take a proper hit from, which truth be told is the vast majority of pirates even in the New World. Anything within the domain created by this ability drops in temperature at a fast pace, until people are eventually frozen solid where they stand due to the freezing air. Its power cannot be doubted and Ravinger hasn't made any efforts to hide his power or how it works, reasoning that by doing so he can protect weaker foes from himself and the might of the Yuki Yuki no Mi. Right Hand of Justice Due to his complete mastery over his Devil Fruit, the use of his hands in order to manipulate his powers is entirely unnessecary, and he's capable of easily fighting opponents of similar strength as himself with his arms crossed thoughtfully across his broad chest. For Fuyuki to lift his hands is a rare occurence indeed, and telling signs of his intentions, for it is in this way that he most closely restricts and focuses his power. Fuyuki's right hand embodies the concept of Justice, and is the hand which governs the overwhelming destructive potential afforded to him by the Yuki Yuki no Mi. Given his disposition, Ravinger is loath to wield his powers to their fullest potential, for a single mistake can mean the loss of thousands upon thousands of innocent lives. Indeed, the scope of the Hand of Justice is beyond the wildest fantasies of most; for with it he's capable of destroying an entire nation single-handedly, as his powers work over a scale that is simply humongous. A gesture of his right hand can produce avalanches with the size and scope of a massive tidal wave, threatening to wipe out entire cities with its overbearing size, burying them beneath thousands of ton of eternal snow. By gesturing at the heavens he can subject a nation to the terror that is hailshards the size of meteors, which impact the ground below with all the force of comets, showers of mass destruction that last for weeks on end -- leaving even the strongest of nations broken and battered, but it is his restraint that allows people to place their trust in him. To believe that although he might be a monster among mortals, he is still but a man striving to do good by the world in which he lives, and protect his people and subordinates. Whenever he raises the Hand of Justice, the weather trembles and changes into thunderstorms, blizzards and hurricanes; as his mere presence upsets the balance of elements to a great degree. Tornadoes form out of nowhere, people freeze to death despite their greatest attempts at staying warm and everything around him dies off at an accelerated pace. Simple applications of his powers are magnified tenfold, their range increasing tremendously to the point where he might affect anything within a several mile radius around him, attacks which might before have seen weak are empowered to the degree that they completely overwhelm their opponents, everything about Ravinger Terell changes with this. For alongside governing most of his raw destructive capabilities as a Logia, it also represents his pride as a man, and his belief that killing is an action done only very reluctantly, if at all. Once Ravinger has raised the Hand of Justice, it is a sign that he fully intends to kill his opponent, and do so swiftly. Given how rarely it is used, the true depths of Fuyuki's power is unknown to all, perhaps all except for the man himself who appears to be highly reluctant in letting others know just how powerful he truly is. It has been speculated that in his hands, the Yuki Yuki no Mi has the power to threaten the entire world as they know it. Because of its ability to impact the weather at such a profound scale, and the very real possibility of it forcing permanent and severe clima changes upon the areas in which it is used. Left Hand of Peace Just like how the Right Hand of Justice embodies Ravinger's role as a high-ranking marine official, and all the sacrifices that he must often make to act as befits his position. The Left Hand of Peace represents nothing less than his views on humanity, and his own personal brand of justice and moral compass. It is therefore raised far more often than his Right Hand, as he is far more willing to engage in these ideals than the brutal idea of Absolute Justice which he so despises. In a similar vein as that of the fellow Logia-user of the Pirate Kings time, , Ravinger channels a different power entirely through his Left Hand as opposed to the Right. Although whether this is by preference or because his Left Hand can only channel that specific power is not yet known, and Ravinger avoids the question altogether. It might simply be out of a desire to not mix his "polarizing ideals". That power is the ability to siphon heat directly from his surroundings at a frightening pace, causing the ambient temperature to drop so quickly that adversaries have been known to enter a state of shock due to the immense differences between one moment and the next. It is commonly used as a way to incapacitate very large amounts of people without killing them, although it can lead to medical complications in its own right. By simply raising his hand, he can absorb so much heat from the surroundings that people collapse within seconds, unable to fight back as he puts them under arrest. Although like with the Right Hand of Justice he is known to greatly restrain himself while using this grand application of his abilities, for he understands that the mortality rate if he makes a single mistake is exceedingly high. Indeed, even touching another person with his Left Hand while channeling this power is an act that leads to instantenous death, as their bodies undergo hypothermia immediately as his palm touches their skin. Due to how quickly death occurs, the process of dying to this is described as quicker and easier than falling asleep by Ravinger. Although it is a terrifying offense, its defensive capabilities is also significant, for it allows Ravinger to naturally counter the primary weakness of the Yuki Yuki no Mi, namely that of fire by siphoning the heat right out of the offending flames, causing them to disperse harmlessly. There's many users of fire or heat-based Devil Fruits, and the power to nullify the heat with which they oppose the Law is a great one indeed. Given his natural ability to counter his primary weakness, Fuyuki stands among those limited few who have the innate capability to neutralize their own weakness. Although it has been suggested that the amount of heat he can absorb is finite, but that he, due to his extraordinarily developed powers have yet to find anyone capable of matching him in that department. By turning his powers towards the ground underneath him, Fuyuki is capable of widespread devastation through generating incredibly powerful , which causes the ground to break apart like shattered glass and thus upset the foundations of many a castle or fortress. Unfortunately, whatever ground he touches and wields the full extent of his powers against is turned into a barren tundra, unable to further support life. Understanding this, this capability is very rarely seen, despite how it illustrates just how extensive his mastery of his Devil Fruit truly is. Rendering him able to influence the world in ways which many thought impossible for what was once thought to simply be a weaker version of the Hie Hie no Mi. Awakening Haki